


"The truth will set you free."

by InTooManyFandomsRay



Series: 50 DAYS DIALOGUE PROMPTS [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Attempt at Humor, BAMF Morgana (Merlin), Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Morgana is good and everybody knows about her magic except Uther, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), Season/Series 02, She's a smol precious baby, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTooManyFandomsRay/pseuds/InTooManyFandomsRay
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are oblivious to their feelings and Morgana takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 50 DAYS DIALOGUE PROMPTS [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	"The truth will set you free."

**Author's Note:**

> Something I whipped up quickly because I haven't written anything for the past 2 days. I've been stuck at my cousin's place so I didn't get the time to write. Hope you like it!

Merlin had a peaceful life in Ealdor with his mum. He was always helping out with the farm, tending to his chickens, taking care of his mother. Life was quiet and calm.

Camelot was the stark opposite of that.

Scratch that, everything outside Ealdor was opposite of that. It was violent and chaotic and someone was constantly trying to kill Prince Arthur, who was apparently his destiny. Nobody ever explained much about it, so Merlin only had bits and pieces to go on.

So, nobody could blame him, not really, when he decided to tell Arthur the truth about everything. This revelation led to a very uncomfortable conversation that night, involving one sobbing warlock, and one awkward prince, patting the back of said warlock. And it was going very well, considering he was still breathing, and Arthur was not banishing him.

Of course, they hadn’t told anyone yet. Uther would not hesitate to kill him on the spot, and Merlin liked breathing very much. But Arthur knowing had its perks. Now Merlin could do magic in front of him without hesitation, and it made saving the prat’s life much easier. Not that it made a difference. There were still the occasional attacks from evil sorcerers, love potions gone wrong, and one time where Merlin accidentally turned Arthur and himself into a bunch of rats. They don’t talk about it.

Their friendship had bloomed and danced, and both of them were teetering on the edge of falling in love. Although everybody around them always said otherwise. Gwen and Morgana had a running bet with the knights, and even Uther was suspected to be a part of it. The signs were obvious to everyone except them.

Merlin looked at Arthur like he hung up the moon for him, and whenever Merlin was shown any attention from anybody, Arthur would take out his jealousy by training the Knights harder than ever and battering away at his straw dummy.

Still, they were blind as bats when it came to their feelings for each other. So obviously someone decided to intervene. That someone being Morgana disguised as an old lady.

It happened while they were out on patrol, Arthur, him, and some random knight. And the day was peaceful, which is exactly when everything went to absolute shit.

There were bandits. Merlin did not know why he was surprised anymore.

So while Arthur whirled around like a hurricane, taking the bandits apart blow-by-blow, Merlin crouched behind a tree and took out the stragglers with his magic.

“Thank you, Merlin. You cowering in fear really helped me out,” Arthur fake-glared at him later, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Merlin’s eyes followed the drop of sweat as it traced down Arthur’s face and jaw, and he almost missed the one bandit behind Arthur.

The bandit raised his sword and Merlin directed all his magic towards him, causing the bandit to explode like confetti. Now, Arthur and he were both drenched in blood and bandit flesh. Everybody stood in shock, processing what had happened.

One of the knights seemingly overcame his shock and pointed his sword at Merlin. “He’s a bloody sorcerer! He’s evil.”

Arthur looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Merlin? It’s _Merlin_ , you fool. He couldn’t hurt a fly if he wanted to.”

Merlin grinned, wiping the blood off his face, “Yeah! I’m adorable!”

“Merlin.”

“Shut up?”

“Exactly.”

Nobody noticed the calmness in the area, or how it felt like the forest was holding its breath. And nobody noticed when Morgana stumbled before the duo in her ratty dress and shredded hair.

“Morgana?” Merlin asked because he was sure it was her. The old woman had her green eyes. Even Arthur looked closely at the woman, seeing the resemblance.

Morgana stilled. “No! I don’t know any Morgana. I’m… Yama, the great!”

“Are you sure?” Arthur asked, stepping forward, “You have her eyes.”

“Silence fool! For your insolence, I curse you! Both of you!” Morgana screeched, bringing her hand forward. Neither Merlin nor Arthur seemed fazed. They exchanged knowing looks.

“Okay, Yama, you made your point. We’re gonna go now,” Merlin said, and turned around, Arthur following him. Morgana almost pulled her hair out in frustration but didn’t hesitate to place the curse on them.

As they walked away, she yelled, “Remember, the truth will set you free!”

\---

Gaius could’ve done with one day without another one of Merlin’s antics. Of course, the Triple Goddesses disagreed. They thought his life to be too boring without some entertainment.

Cue Merlin bursting through the doors of Gaius’s chambers, making him drop the cure he was developing for a case of rashes.

“Merlin! What’s wrong?” he asked, walking towards the young Warlock. Merlin simply grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

“No time to explain Gaius, we need your help,” Merlin said, which really only confused Gaius more. But he knew better than to ask Merlin any more questions, so he removed his arm from his apprentice’s grasp and followed him all the way to Arthur’s chambers.

The young Prince was sitting on the table when Gaius entered, head in his hands, looking as miserable as ever. Merlin sat down next to him, looking equally distressed. Gaius stared at them, waiting for an explanation.

“Sire, what can I do for you?” he asked, bowing a little. Arthur waved his hand, indicating his acknowledgment, and looked at Merlin.

Merlin sighed, and said, “Gaius, we’ve been hit with some form of truth spell.”

Ahh, Gaius mused. Truth spell. Nasty business.

“When did this happen, if I may ask?” he asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Arthur and I were out in the woods for patrol and some sorceress attacked us, but instead of killing us, she said that the truth will set us free. We didn’t understand what that meant until I asked Arthur to reveal his most embarrassing secret as a joke, and he told me that he actually loves poetry and has tried to compose some several times and failed at all times. Now, please cut me off, before I say something else I’ll regret. Which just-”

“Okay, Merlin. Got it. Did you happen to hear the incantation of the spell?”

Merlin shook his head. Gaius could already feel a headache coming along. Truth spells were tricky to remove, and harder to manage, based on how strong the spell was.

“Well, the sorcerer said that the truth will set you free, right? So maybe you need to reveal your deepest, most closely guarded secret. The play of words can be literal,” he put forth his suggestion. Gaius hoped they would simply expose their true feelings for each other. At least that way, Gaius wouldn’t have to endure their hopeless pining for each other. He had a clue about who cast the spell anyway.

Before either of them could retort, a guard came to the door.

“The King demands your presence, Prince Arthur.”

Arthur and Merlin shared a panicked look towards each other. Before they could leave, Gaius said, “Sire, be careful. Try to resist the curse or at least twist your words. I’m afraid the King will not take it lightly to his son being cursed with a truth spell.”

Arthur nodded and left, Merlin close behind. As they scampered away, Merlin turned around and mouthed a ‘help me!’. Gaius rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long day, and it had only just started.

\---

Gwen ran through the corridor on her way to Morgana’s chambers. She had to stop at Arthur’s chambers on her way which caused her to delay because of what she saw. And what she saw, as much as it made her happy for them, she would have to wipe her brain with cleaning soap.

Merlin had missed picking up the prince’s dinner, and so the cook pushed the plate on Gwen’s hands and told her to hurry. When she reached Arthur’s door, she noticed it was slightly ajar. Figuring that he must be out, she pushed forward and walked in. What she saw made her stop in her tracks, eyes widening in shock.

Arthur and Merlin were on their bed, naked. Arthur was on his fours and Merlin was kneeling behind him, hips thrusting forward.

“Merlin…” Arthur moaned, which snapped Gwen back to her beings. She quickly walked out and placed the plate next to the door. And then she ran to Morgana.

She banged the door open. Morgana was on her desk and startled when her maidservant barged in without knocking.

“Gwen! What’s the matter?” Morgana got up, walking towards her flushed friend. She placed her hands on her shoulder while the other woman took deep breaths, calming herself down.

When Gwen had finally gotten a hold of her senses, she beamed at Morgana.

“Your spell worked like a charm, my lady,” she said, blushing a little. Morgana smirked, a knowing look passing through her face.

“I guess Uther owes me a hundred silver coins now.”


End file.
